Dumbldore's Diary the Apprentice Years
by Texbkwyrm
Summary: Dumbledore's Life after he graduated Hogwarts maybe AU with the new movies coming out
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore's Diary

July 16th 1899 Ariana is dead and Gellert is gone. Why, oh, why could I not have died instead.

July 17th Elphias arrived. An international magic carpet ride from Greece it must have cost a bloody fortune. He told me that Aberforth is also in ministry custody but the Aurors have not been able to locate Gellert. The Ministry will allow Aberforth and I to attend Ariana's funeral tomorrow. Aunt Honoria is making the arrangements but refuses to attend.

July 18th

We buried Ariana today. Aberforth blames me for her death and truthfully I blame myself. The funeral was small Professor Bagshot and Elphias were the only other mourners besides Aberforth and I. Professor Bagshot blames herself for introducing me to Gellert, she told me Gellert fled, back to Bavaria I assume. After the funeral the Aurors let us go back to the cottage to have a moment alone. It was a shambles broken furniture and spell marks across the wall. Mother's china cabinet shattered. When Aberforth saw Ariana's doll with it's porcelain head broken he dropped to his knees and began to sob. I should have left him alone but I tried to comfort him. This just enraged him as he blames me for Ariana's death. The Auror's heard the commotion and they came in to find him pummeling me. When they stunned him I heard one of the Auror's say "these Dumbledore's no good the lot of them."

July 19th

Elphias contacted Hogwarts to see if some of the professors would come and speak on my behalf. Professor Merrythought came and to my shock so did Headmaster Black. While Professor Merrythought praised me as a brilliant student, Professor Black got up and sneered. "Why are we wasting the Wizengamut's valuable time about the accidental death of a squib. Assign him the usual fine and if he cannot pay it in 30 days have him indentured to a Master he has the making of a decent wizard for a half-blood." When the Judges asked about Aberforth, he said. "I doubt the boy had anything to do with it. He never attended Hogwarts probably a squib like his sister. If not then the mother ruined the boy, a mudblood witch could never teach him enough to pass his O.W.L.s and the boy will not attend Hogwarts without his O.W.L.s at this age, not as long as I am headmaster." The Wizengamut ruled that I must pay a 50 galleon fine and that Aberforth must pass his O. by September 1st or his wand will be snapped. I loathe Headmaster Black even though his words are probably the only reason I am not in Azkhaban.

July 24th

When I awoke this morning, Aberforth was gone. I have lost both of my siblings now. He took my savings and the portraits of Ariana and our parents with him. Fire whisky is my only companion now.

August 8th

Professor Bagshot introduced me to Professor Emeric Switch who has agreed to take me on as an apprentice for Transfiguration. I am familiar with Professor Switch he wrote our Newt Level Text book after all, honestly I thought the man dead and at 215 he was only convinced to do this as a courtesy to Professor Bagshot. A direct quote from him about the whole affair was, "I am too old and set in my ways for a fatwit . I heard you've had some trouble but let me be honest I don't give a tinker's damn. If you want to serve me you must be serious about it. I'll not have you glumping about my house thinking yourself ill done. I'll not have a gabster or a drunkard or someone with the blue devils about. If you get about any havey-cavey business, well I'll be shot of you right quick. I'll teach you the art that I've dedicated my life to but if you cause me grief you can keep your father company in Azkaban." Seven years that's all I can think. Will this be enough to pay for my sins?

 _Apprenticeship Contract for Albus Dumbledore and Professor Emeric Switch_

On this the Ninth day of August in the Year 1899 of the Common Reckoning, I, Albus Percival Dumbledore, having been certified by the Wizard Examining Authority as a Capable Wizard in Transfiguration and being of Age of Majority do Bind myself as Apprentice to Professor Emeric Switch for Seven Years during which time I will faithfully serve my master in all lawful ways. I will Keep the Secrets of His Art until he releases me, his death, or I take an apprentice of my own. I will take no vows and enter no contracts without the consent of my Master. I will abide in my Masters home and will not absent myself from it without his permission I will treat his goods with respect neither loaning them, selling them, or removing them from his residence without. I will not marry or entertain suitors so that I can give full attention to my training, I will be liable for any damages that result from my negligence or malfeasance. During the time of my apprenticeship I agree all work I do is at my Masters direction and as such all work is the property of my Master and I will receive no further compensation for it besides the agreed weekly allotment and my end of contract settlement. I Professor Emeric Swift, certified Master of Transfiguration by my peers in the Wizengamot, do accept Albus Percival Dumbledore as my Apprentice in the Noble Art of Transfiguration and that I will train him in my art and deal with him justly. I will ask no requirement of him that is unlawful or morally suspect. I will provide him with a home, meals, two sets of robes a year, one winter and one summer, one set of boots and other tools of the art as he progresses, Waiving the normal apprenticeship fees, I will pay his fine of 50 galleons to the Wizengamot as an advance from his wages. I will give him 8 sickles and 11 knuts a month for four years and two months and after I will give him one galleon, 8 sickles and 11 knuts for the remaining 2 years and 10 months, Upon satisfactory completion of his apprenticeship, he will receive 20 galleons, three sets of robes (one summer, one winter, and one dress), one set of boots and one wizard hat. I will also gift him with various tools of the art including his Grimoire that he shall compile during his training and a letter of recommendation to the Wizengamot that he be accepted into the Fellowship of Mage Artisans as a Journeyman in Good Standing. If during his apprenticeship he suffers mishap that results in the permanent loss of his sight, his hearing, his wits, or full or partial loss of limbs (excludes toes and fingers except he is unable to handle his wand) his Apprenticeship will end with him receiving the full amount of the contract. If mishap results in the loss of his Magic he will receive double the contract amount and I will board him for a year so that he might be trained for some other form of service. Due to my advanced age I have arranged for another Master to take over his Apprenticeship in the event of my death. I may quit the contract if I determine the apprentice to be slothful, insolent, or unresponsive to correction. May magic guide and bless us both in our endeavors.

Apprentice Albus Dumbledore

Master of the Art Pro Emeric Switch

Witness Griselda Marchbanks Witness Elphias Doge

Recorded and Sealed by Cadmus Gamp Undersecretary to Faris Spavin British Minister for Magic

August 8th

Elphias came over he helped me pack and ward the house. I sold the goats to a neighbor. Elphias and I sorted Ariana's and Mother's clothes. Because I was too embarrassed to take them to any of the shops in Diagon Alley, Elphias braved the muggles at the local rag and bone shop. The muggles were quite sympathetic about my mother and sister. I had already finished father's firewhiskey so we made do with mother's gillywater.

August 9th

Elphias came with me to the ministry. My school robes were short and stained so I wore a set of my father's robes because I wanted to save myself some galleons. They were serviceable and I remembered them from a happier time in my life. Yellow and black for Hufflepuff House I remember when my mother made them. Professor Switch took one look at them and said. "You look like a bumblebee," As he promptly transfigured them black, he did this in front of the official as I made my vow to be a Proper apprentice. When it was over instead of taking the floo he told me "My estate is over on Fowey Moor floo connections are unreliable out that way." Cornwall, the moors of Cornwall, with no floo connections well that must make visitors infrequent, I know that many older wizards don't like the floo and refuse to pay for ministry approved portkeys, still. When we left the ministry, a carriage was on the curb charmed so that the muggles wouldn't notice it. The smell of muggle London hit me, excrement, human and animal, almost made me gag and the smoke and soot how do muggles live in this filth. My master cast some spell on my boots so that the muck that filled the street would not get tracked into the carriage. My oath prevents me from doing magic without my master's permission except to defend myself or my master. I could not bring myself to ask permission to cast a bubblehead charm. So when we entered this musty smelling carriage I determined to tough it out. When I asked who was driving? He told me the thestrals knew the way. Thestrals the first time I saw them I know I will always remember this day, I knew about them of course I have a Newt in Magical Creatures after all but to see them. Death made visible.

I write this while I watch my master sleep, how he is comfortable enough to sleep in this carriage is a mystery? It pitches this way and that suddenly when the thestrals fly higher to avoid buildings I will say that it is awe inspiring sight to watch London from above. When we were finally over the smoke, I would catch glimpses through the haze, you could see the muggles going about their business. How can they live like this so on top of each other so pressed together, so dirty?

August 10th

I will say I was pleasantly surprised with my master's home I have a bedroom of my own with an attached sitting room on the third floor of the house and the library is most impressive. My master has given me permission for several spells mostly cleaning and he has me studying his texts on theory before he begins his practical instruction I do feel confident that I already know the subject but he insists. In the main house there is only the master and I. Oh and Verty, master's house elf, she is very protective of Professor Switch. There is a caretaker's cottage with a young squib couple who care for the grounds.

August 24th

Today was the day my practical instruction started. I asked Professor Switch to explain how we can use an augmenti charm for water but are unable to conjour food. He called me a thickheaded lackwit and silenced me. Then explained to me as if I was a small child that the augmenti charm did not conjour, it summoned water and only water so it left all impurities behind. Water he explained is everywhere, the air, the ground, every blade of grass has water. He left me silenced for the rest of the day and made me read over _Beginning Transformation_ and told me he wanted it memorized, that he would be expecting me to be able to quote it chapter and verse.

September 1st

I cannot believe a year ago I was so excited. I was starting my last year of Hogwarts while I was passed over for head boy, Headmaster Black had a bias towards Slytherins, I was Gryffindor prefect and I knew I would do well on my N.E.W.T.'s. Elphias and I had our plans for our tour of Europe. Mother was alive and so was Arianna. I miss them so. I find my mind going back to the good times when father was with us and mother smiled. My master calls and I must go.

September 12th

Today my master worked on potions that assist in transformation. I confessed that I was only familiar with the polyjuice potion. It is a fascinating field though.

September 18th

My master has visitors coming tomorrow and I am instructed that my opinions are neither necessary nor wanted, and that if I want to learn something I should keep my mouth shut and my ears open.

September 19th

My Masters guests are Sirius Black and his new bride Hesper Gamp. I knew them both at Hogwarts. I remember the girls in the dorms gossiping about the betrothal negotiations. The Gamp's are not wealthy but are a respected house. Sirius was not a bad sort at Hogwarts and while Hesper was rather bookish it was understandable as she was a Ravenclaw. She brought Professor Switch her grandfather journals and correspondence. Midas Gamp is considered the Father of Modern Transfiguration.

October 2nd

We had a visit from the Ministry today they came to do an annual check on the squibs. They were quite put out that Professor Switch was not on the Floo Network.

October 3rd

The squibs are in a most foul humor today. Astrid is down with the megrims and her husband Roland outright snarled at me when I asked after her. I only enquired after her because she was kind to me I was in no way inappropriate.

October 5th

Astrid is still ill and when I went over to offer her a potion. That lout slammed the door on me saying they had had enough of wizards and potions. It was all I could do not to hex the man. I will be bringing his behavior to the attention of the master. He should not speak to his betters so.

October 7th

My hands are shaking so that I can barely hold a quill. My master is insane. I told Professor Switch about how that squib spoke to me and his face turned so red with anger I feared for the squibs life. My ignorance at my personal danger astounds me now. My master began to berate and hex me and in his tirade I finally understood this squib was the master's grandson. My master said since I had the manners of a goat I should spend some time as one. I spent the entire day and night in the goat pen. When Astrid came out to feed the goats she realized something was amiss and sent Roland to get Professor Switch. He had forgotten all about me.

October 14th

I regret my ignorance. Roland apologized to me because he knew that I had only tried to help his wife. He explained that the ministry forced all squibs that did not go muggle to take potions that caused sterility and that the potions were harder on women than men. Also his wife, as most women did, wanted children. I asked him why they didn't go muggle. He told me that going muggle meant that he and his wife's memories of the magical world would have to be entirely erased to comply with the secrecy act and with that many obliviations it frequently left them lackwits or insane. He explained that as a squib he was very restricted they were forbidden to really interact with muggles and they had tracking spells on them that enforced that frequently having the effect of having the squibs housebound, they could not own or inherit property, they could only marry other squibs, they must have a wizard custodian or they became wards of the ministry. Most wards of the ministry are given no choice but to go muggle some few are given jobs in the ministry, custodians for Azkhaban, St Mungos, or Hogwarts generally. My grandfather moved us out here because the area is so remote that the ministry does not know what areas have muggles so we may go back and forth to the village occasionally and it is off the floo system so that surprise ministry inspections are difficult. It seems quite heartless actually. Roland has a keen mind and many books in his home. To deprive him of an education is an utter waste.

October 15th

Roland asked me to go with him and Astrid to the village tomorrow and Professor Switch has agreed I am excited but I will admit to some trepidation about being around muggles.

October 16th

The cart ride to the village was illuminating. It took 2 hours to get to the village and I will be honest at first the slow pace chaffed my nerves quite a bit. Roland scolded me for my agitation. Soon though I was appreciating the beautiful countryside, the moors on one side and the coast on the other, Astrid began pointing out local landmarks and farms in the distance you could see the smoke from a train. "Padstow's got a station now." She said as she adjusted her kerchief in the wind. We stopped to luncheon on the coast, cold meats and cheese with pumpkin scones. Roland had talked Master Switch into giving me muggle pocket money. I was not familiar with the coins and I don't believe Master Switch was either because Roland and Astrid both informed me to only bring 3 shillings with a couple of other coins they called florins and sixpence. Astrid then changed one of the silver shillings for 12 pennies the looked quite like knuts to me. They tried to explain the values of all the coins but I became quite lost. Astid kindly offered to make my purchases and to make sure I wasn't cheated. The village was a fishing village and you could hear the gulls squabbling over the scraps. Thankfully the village shop was up wind of the boats. I had never been in a muggle shop and was honestly amazed at the variety of items. I found stack of used books and publications and Roland helped me pick though them they all looked so fascinating one was on the Chrystal Palace the photographs were amazing to think that muggles built this and I who had been in London many times to catch the Hogwarts Express had never seen it. I also picked up the most delightful candies. Professor Switch does not care much for sweets so we frequently for go afters and I quite miss Mother's puddings. I wandered a bit around the village while Astrid and Roland finished shopping. I was even invited to try my hand at bowling on the village green. The day was over way too quickly but I am eager to return.

October 24th

A bit of a storm has come up today and has made Master Switch cross. Verty says it makes the Master's joints ache so she made him a tea which I honestly don't know if it helps with the pain but it makes him quite sleepy so he napped in his chair most of the afternoon while I organized his notes.

October 27th

It is Aberforth's Birthday today he turns 16 today I know not where he lays his head to sleep or even if my last sibling still lives. The one thing I do know living or dead he still despises me.

November 1th

Professor Switch said he had no more use for me or my melancholy and to go work with Roland. So I am to help the squibs until my humors are restored.

November 5th

Today was the most fun. I accompanied Astrid and Roland to the village for their annual bonfire. Astrid and Roland had to explain the whole thing to me so I would not be completely out of place. There was fireworks and wonderful ale. We sang and we danced. _Oh if all the young lads, no ladies, were little white rabbits and I was a hare I'd teach them bad habits_. The room is moving did the master turn my bed into a boat. I must check. _(refers to pub song Roll Your Leg Over)_

November 6th

I will never drink again.

December 1st

I am accompanying my Master to a funeral in Hogsmede today. Obadiah Fleamont he taught at Hogwarts with Professor Switch. I have sent an owl to Ephias hopefully he can meet me there.

Dec 3rd

Elphias had family obligations and couldn't make it but I did run into Tiberous Ogden and Circe Prewitt. It was difficult being in Hogsmead again while several of my friends from the lower years offered sympathy and concern their pity was hard to take. I envied them eager to be off and explore the world talking about the families they were going to spend holidays with. My master was quite cross about my maudlin countenance.

Dec 8th

Master is wroth with Verty because she has decorated the manor quite festively. Verty just gave the master more tea.

Dec 21st

Winter Solstice is here the longest night of the year we had a proper solstice dinner and Master lit the yule. Verty made a punch and a plum pudding. Roland and Astrid came up and Professor Switch told several stories about past holidays with Roland's father Amos and Grandfather Corbin, Professor Switch's son. We talked about the coming new year and how this would be the third turn of a century that Professor Switch had seen. It was a nice evening.

Dec 25th

Christmas Day, my mother made me a scarf last year and I remember being disappointed it was not the quill set I had my eye on. That red and gold knit scarf that she had placed warming charms on that I foolishly lost at Hogwarts if only I could hold it now. Astrid and Roland were quite kind they gave me these wonderful lemon candies and Astrid made me socks. I will never be so careless with my things or the people in my life again. I sent an owl with a card to my brother but I have received no reply.

Dec 31st

Professor Switch is sleeping so I have joined Roland and Astrid in the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Jan 1st 1900

We had a very pleasant time in the village the local lads set off fireworks and lit a bonfire which we sang around at the stroke of midnight one of the muggle girls became quite fresh and stole a kiss. We are having a fine dinner today and a pudding.

Jan 15th

The Master's granddaughter Enid and her husband Jasper Pettigrew came for a visit. Mrs. Pettigrew seems like a very nice lady and she expressed concern for her grandfather's health. She asked after Roland and Astrid. Jasper was vexed that Professor Switch had allowed Roland to marry. "Another mouth for us to care for after the old man is gone." He complained to Mrs. Pettigrew who rounded on him and told him not to be so disrespectful.

January 24th

We went to the village again all the villagers could talk about was the war in Africa, I did not even know England was at war.

Jan 31st

We have had quite a storm come through. I went over to Roland and repaired their cottage I wish I could help the other villagers as easily but I know that I can't violate the statute. I did summon a load of slate and made it into roof tiles so that he could take it to the village.

Feb 18th

I have finally received a reply from Aberforth succinct as always. Well he is alive and he does hate me.

March 9th

Master Switch has been working with me on large scale transfigurations and animations. He explained that the statuary in antiquity was frequently used for defense he used the Colossus of Rhodes as an example. He had me transform stone into a respectable copy of a Hogwarts suit of armor and animate it. I believe he was quite pleased he called it barely tolerable.

March 30th

We have an infestation of Cornish pixies. Verty is quite vexed as for some reason they keep stealing the master's tea.

April 2nd

I receive an owl from Elphias he has been accepted by James Abbot for his apprentice ship in Arithramancy. I am happy for him I know this is what he has been hoping for.

April 15th

Roland and Astrid went to the village to celebrate Easter at the village church, the ladies from the village sent back baskets of goodies for Master Switch and myself. Verty was slightly annoyed.

May 3rd

Master Switch informed me that he was going to London to see his solicitor and would be spending the weekend with his granddaughter Ennid. I would be welcome to travel with him but would need to make other arrangement for lodging as his grandson-in-law was quite adamant that no half-bloods would stay under his roof.

May 5th

When we reached Diagon Alley Master Emeric handed me my wages and my allowance for my summer robes. He reminded me how he did not abide any color but black and to make sure my apprentice badge was affixed properly before I returned to him. I will say the old man was generous on that account I had enough to get a robe of good quality and a set of boots. Elphias was there to meet me and we had a nice meal that he insisted on paying for but he could not get away for the weekend, so I took the floo down to Godric's Hallow. Professor Bagshot was glad to see me at least. I asked after Gellert but she had not heard from him, other than rumors of him gadding about Europe. Most of the people in the streets avoided me as if my family's calamities might be contagious. I went through the cottage cleaning and repairing as much as I could, my mother would not have liked it left like it was. Professor Bagshot told me that some of the neighbors were asking if I was interested in selling. I said no, I couldn't not without talking to Alberforth.

May 8th

I flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, my master had arranged a luncheon. Mrs. Pettigrew was there but her husband was absent. The master was not happy. I overheard Mrs. Pettigrew tell the master, "Jasper can't leave London, you know his work is here and I'm sorry Grandfather but I have my own children to think of. If something were to happen to you I will take care of Roland and Astrid but they will have to come and live with me in town. We will convert the basement to quarters for them and we have a small garden that they can tend. I know it is not optimal but really Grandfather, it is the best that I can do, we talked to the solicitor and he was quite firm as their guardian they would have to reside with me, that the ministry would not make an exception and allow them to stay in Cornwall. You must be fair to Roland and let him choose if he would like to go muggle or come to London. Hopefully you will live for many more years Grandfather and maybe the laws will change." I worry for my friends.

May 20th

My master has been secluded in his study for the past week only speaking to me when he wants me to fetch an owl or quill and parchment. He has also received several replies but none seems to be the one he is looking for.

May 30th

It is Astrid's birthday and we had cake and Professor Switch gave them some muggle money to treat themselves in the village and I gave her clippings from my mother's roses that I kept in stasis for the occasion. She received an owl from her mother with a lace shawl and a galleon not that she could spend it in the village but still I will offer to exchange it for them.

June 4th

I met Grand Master Nicholas Flamel and I made a bleeding fool of myself.

June 5th

I should write this down correctly because I am sure that when I relate to my grandchildren this story they will never believe. Quite frankly I don't believe it and I lived it. You would think a Grandmaster of Alchemic Arts would be imposing, grave, a man of stature. You would be wrong. Nicholas Flamel is a lunatic. He arrived in what look liked a Chinese lantern with a basket underneath. As he was landing the wind caught it, we chased it half way cross the moors before we were finally able to extricate him from the basket. He was dressed in a bizarre get up of leathers and had these brass googles askew and was making us promise not to mention the landing to his wife. Once he was finally standing he waved his wand shrinking the entire apparatus and shoving it into a coat pocket. When we finally got him to answer us he told us he was here to see Emeric Switch. Well I told him that my master was not to be disturbed by flighty nonsense. That just set him to laughing "flighty nonsense" he gasped. "You sound just like Emeric." I was fuming with his impertinence. When my master came out of the house, I just knew this impertinent man was going to spend the next few days as livestock until we could convince the master to relent. I was shocked when the man embraced my master and was not immediately turned into an insect. "Nicholas it is so good of you to come."

I thought it was another of the Master's grandsons but Roland was quick to inform me that he did not have an uncle named Nicholas. Master Emeric's oldest son was named Nicholas but he had died over a century ago in a duel. We were left to ponder his identity until Verty summoned us for supper. Roland and Astrid were quite surprised because they normally take supper at their house when other wizards are over. When we got to the table and Master Emeric introduced him as his Master Nicholas Flamel, I know my mouth dropped open. This short little man that spent the rest of the evening telling off color stories and embarrassing Master Switch was the great Nicholas Flamel, fabled alchemist the only known living creator of the Philosopher's Stone. After dinner Master Flamel and Master Switch retired to the study with Roland and Astrid. Hopefully Roland will be able to tell me about it tomorrow

June 6th

Master Switch has assigned me to help Master Flamel .

June 7th

Master Flamel is brilliant, crazy but brilliant. We went up in his airship. It was surreal as far as I could tell he cast no magic after we did the repairs, we went up and down the coast finally we landed in a field and he ended up paying a farmer to cart us back to Master Switch's. Master Switch was quite concerned that it would bring the Ministry down on him but Master Flamel assured him that the airship was muggle based and most people had heard of them if not seen them.

June 10th

I was finally able to speak with Roland alone and he told me that Master Switch asked Master Flamel to be their guardian in the event of his death. Master Flamel consented but he asked us to think about what we wanted. Roland told me that Astrid wants to go muggle but he is afraid of being obliviated. I know it is selfish of me but I can't help but I worry for myself, what will happen to me if Master Switch dies before I complete my apprenticeship?

July 16th

A year ago today I lost my sister, lost, no I will not lie to myself, she died and it is my fault, all my fault.

July 17th

Elphias sent his regards and told me that he took flowers to the grave for me and made sure it was well tended. My dear friend, how I came to have such a good friend I do not know?

July 31st

The weather is sweltering I am constantly casting cooling charms on myself and Master Switch.

August 12th

Roland and Astrid have decided to go muggle. Roland told me privately that they almost fled to Canada but were afraid the ministry would catch them. His grandfather had promised to pay for a top notch obliviator so that he could be assure a ministry hack would not damage his grandson's mind. Roland had already written to draughtsman in Liverpool who was willing to take him on if he had his own equipment.

August 15th

The obliviator refuses to come all the way out here unless it is connected to floo network or she is compensated with another 50 galleons for her time.

August 22nd

With much grumbling Master Switch had the Floo in the living room connected to the network.

August 30th

The Obliviator comes tomorrow. The whole household has been preparing for this transforming items, so that Roland and Astrid can be equipped for muggle life. I have transformed protactors, compasses, and all manner of fascinating devices I have found in Roland's handbook. I have made him a case and filled it with various papers and pencils that I hope will be helpful to him. For Astrid, I made a lovely china set with a rose pattern and a matching tea kettle. I know the master has been transfiguring too though I really don't believe Roland will need a sword. Master is giving him the draft horses and wagon that he uses to go back and forth to the village. We had to remove the cushioning charms and unbreakable charms on the axel. So I gave it bigger springs and transfigured the axel to steel. Astrid is excited to go she dreams of holding a babe in her arms.

August 31st

The Obliviator is here and right now she is reading Astrid and Roland's memories.

September 1st

She offered Master Switch 2 options the first was a fairly standard procedure which would basically remove all mention of their early lives and give them stand replacement lives, the second she would go in and overlay new memories of their lives allowing them to remember their families but not the magic. It would be delicate work but it was much less likely to change their personalities. First option was 80 galleons and the second was 225 galleons each. Master Switch just nodded and told her he chose the second. He then told her he wanted for her to give them a memory of him passing so that they would not want to linger here or try and visit because he knew that exposure to magic would strain the new memories. We constructed a glamour charm for Verty that she would have to wear until Roland and Astrid left. Verty is distraught at the thought of them leaving but understands Astrid's longing for children.

September 3rd

It has been a difficult few days to see the Obliviator work has been some of the most delicate and frightening magic I have ever seen. To see Roland's and Astrid's memories change from Albus the wizard apprentice to Albus grandfather's clerk have been unsettling. To have them recall a whole funeral of their Grandfather that never happened, sends chills down my spine. Mrs. Pettigrew flooed down and has spent the day helping, Astrid and Roland are convinced that they have spent the last week packing up the house to be sold and that Roland's Aunt is advancing him his part of the inheritance so that he can set up his household. Mrs. Pettigrew hugged him tightly and told him that his grandfather would be so proud of him. Roland made me promise to write when I get settled and of course I did. It is like losing another brother watching him drive the wagon away.

September 25th

It has been a ghastly few weeks, Verty is inconsolable and the Master is silent, just silent. I would be pleased to be called a fatwit at this point. The one good thing is that at this point being we are connected to the floo I may visit Elias in London if the Master gives me leave.

October 1st

Master finally roused himself to speak to me and he gave me permission to fully use my magic now. I no longer go to the village it is painful to go there without Roland and Astrid.

October 12th

Disaster has happened, when I awoke and went down to the kitchen this morning the kitchen was cold, no fire in the hearth or tea in the kettle. I called for Verty and receiving no response I checked in her cupboard sometime in the night she must have passed. Having no idea what to do I flooed Elias I am sure they think me a lout for waking the house. Of course Elias could not come through due to the wards but he told me to go ahead and floo Mrs. Pettigrew. I woke Mr. Pettigrew I am sorry to say and he was cross but woke his wife anyway. Mrs. Pettigrew came through and told me to put a kettle on and a fire and then wrap Verty to prepare her for burial while she went up and told the Master.

I could not believe the Master he was wroth at her impertinence about leaving him. A quote "How dare that blasted elf leave me in a lurch like this?"

I buried her under the oak tree up on the hill. It was just me and Mrs. Pettigrew. I had no idea the words you would say over an elf. I finally ended up rambling about her tea. I spent a year living with Verty and she was very kind to me but I realized then I knew nothing about her and it made me sad.

October 13th

There were roses on Verty's grave today the Master must have put them there sometime in the night.

October 25th

The master still calls for Verty occasionally and is most vexed when he remembers she's dead. Now I am responsible for maintaining the manor and meals.

November 12th

Master complains constantly now, says that my tea is undrinkable, I always draw his bath up too hot and that I don't starch his collars right.

November 18th

Mrs. Pettigrew sent her elf over with some meals in charmed containers saying that she fears that I will end up poisoning her grandfather. She also had her elf do a thorough clean about the place. Now the master complains that Mrs. Pettigrew is treating him like a child and that he won't stand for it. Honestly I am slightly offended that she thinks that I can't take care of Master Switch but her elf's cooking is marvelous so I won't complain.

Dec 5th

Mrs. Pettigrew came through the floo today. She told the master that he was coming to spend the holidays with her in London and she was not taking no for an answer. She also took him to task for not providing me with proper winter robes. Master Switch finally gave in if only to see the new great-great Grandson Emeric Pettigrew. Master Switch gave me my wages and clothing allowance he also gave me extra for room and board for a month being he planned to lock down the wards. I will have a month off.

Dec 6th

I am once again in Godric's Hollow. I have spoken to Elphias and I am going to meet him in London on the 21st. Professor Bagshot has allowed me the use of her library and I am researching occulamancy. The experience with the Obliviator has left me shaken and I am looking for a way to protect my mind.

December 11th

I decided to take to visit muggle London it is a fascinating place but I remember Astrid's lesson's about money so I am quite wary about purchasing things I did purchase a paper and it had much about the current war going on but I also saw advertisements for local entertainment called a pantomime I plan to take Elphias to one. The Crystal Palace is such a grand structure I can't believe no magic was involved in its construction.

Dec 24th

Elphias and I have had a marvelous time exploring, we went to two different pantomimes and they were jolly good fun. We road on a trolley and we visited the London Zoo. Elphias was such a good sport about it all.

Dec 25th

I had a lovely Christmas at the Doge's, the Doge's elf put on a feast to rival Hogwarts. Elphias and I had made up Christmas cracker like we saw in a muggle toy store but we definitely gave them a magic touch they were the hit of the party.

Dec 26th

I accompanied the Doge's on their boxing day rounds. I believe it is all part of Mrs. Doge's plans to find Elphias a bride. She has told him that he has until next Christmas or she will be hiring a matchmaker.

December 31st

I am spending the new year with Professor Bagshot because Elphias and his parents are going to the Ministry Ball. Elphias had bought me an extra ticket but his Mother insisted he take Circe Prewitt. The Prewitts were cousins of Mrs. Doge and she hoped this would be an opportunity for the girl to make some connections.


End file.
